Yambot
Yambot *'Species': Yam *'Hair color': Brown and white *'Eye color': Blue Yambot is a cyborg yam supervillian. Bio When Ichabeezer wanted Motato out of his lawn, he decided to hire a supervillian, thinking paying him out will get rid of the problem. Pa Grape helped him out where Ichabeezer lives since he doesn't know where he is, but was surprised that he has a mansion. He starts off by doing a fish and lobster combat fight, with Yambot being the winner. He offered an agreement on how Ichabeezer can pay him back, which is spending a week at his mansion, thinking it looks marvelous. Reluctantly, Ichabeezer agrees, though he starts causing trouble for him. He tries to get him out, but Yambot thinks another way, by taking over his house permanently and inviting his marshmallow minions to stay with him. Ichabeezer gets help from Larry-Boy to get his mansion back, by showing him kindness to make his suit shut off. Larry-Boy takes him to jail, with making a "yam" pun, which despite being defeated, smiled at the hero's pun. Bob later made a Larry-Boy comic, where he joined forces with Motato and Aprilcot to stop the hero, with Rooney being their leader. Personality Yambot is crazy and unpredictable. He also likes to have fun and make lots of lame "yam" puns. Psychical Appearance and abilities Yambot is a magenta yam with blue eyes and long spiky white hair with and a brown streak. He sports a cybernetic suit with a belt with the emblem "Y" and robotic left eye. The suit let's him do anything, such as being a piano player and making nicknames. However, his suit cannot kind words in the form of matters (please, thank you, you're welcome). Filmography *Yambot (debut) *Jimmy Makes a Comic Book (fantasy; does not speak) Voice Actors *Tony Hale *Felix Spieß (German) Fun Facts *He is the first villain to be hired by someone. *He is the second onscreen supervillian in VeggieTales in the House. *His motif is based on several pop culture media. **His costume and hair is based after Roy Batty from "Blade Runner". **The eye is a reference to the Borg, a cybernetic alien race from "Star Trek". Though unlike Yambot's suit, the robotic eye is red and is on the right. Also, they're emotionless contrast to Yambot. **Him being voice by Felix Spieß may be a actor reference to his character Danny Pink from the BBC series "Doctor Who", where he was also a converted cyborg from a race called the Cybermen, whom the Borg were based. **His habit of electronically stuttering some of his words when he speaks is reminiscent of Max Headroom. *Yambot's voice in other languages are different compare to the original: **In the French dub, it's muffled. **In both Latin American and German dubs, it's done with multiple pitched voices. *Despite the name, the term "Bot" comes from "robot", and it's incorrect with Yambot himself as he is still a living being with (somewhat) mechanical implants. Because of his name, it's ambiguous whenever or not he's actually either a robot or a cyborg. **However, the international languages make ambiguous if he is a robot or not, as he still kept his electronic voice once the suit shut down on him. Though whenever or not it's a separate implant is debatable. **He was also able to move his left eye after the suit shut down on him. **According to Doug TenNapel, he is a cyborg. *Yambot is the only villain to not encounter the League of Veggie Heroes to date. Gallery Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:Villains